Hidden smile
by BlueKoalaCrystal
Summary: Warm smile behind those killers eyes. Okita and kagura always bicker at each other, but sometimes there are hidden smile behind their backs.
1. chapter 1: Reunion

**Hey dear readers! So this fanfic is about all sweet moments between okita and kagura, who are, as we all know, rivals. And i only do sweet moments and i'm opening up a suggestions. PM me if you like.**

 **There were many moments of okikagu when they were kids, like when okita's eighteen and kagura's fourteen, so I decided i want to make a timeskip in this fanfic. The reasons why i want to make a timeskip, is because when they were younger, they were a little too young for this 'sweet moments', like kagura is little too young to have interests in sougo.**

 **So in this fanfic okita sougo is twenty-two and kagura is eighteen. And some of the characters in this fanfic look like in movie: yorozuya yo eien nare, but I can't promise you.**

 **This fanfic beginn where the shinsengumi have left Edo and came back after four years, literally.**

 **Please review! So that i can fix my mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gintama.**

Chapter 1: Reunion

Blood splash across kagura's face, made her groan in disgust. She hates fighting a bunch of angry amanatos. She had to bath twice yesterday.

God, ever since the bastards shinsengumi left Edo four years ago unprotected, we're the ones who had to clean the mess up.

"KAGURA-CHAN!" At the sound of shinpachi's scream, knocks her out of her deep thought. A shining sword viewing closer to her at the corner of her eyes. She gasps.

Thank goodness gintoki made it in time to block the enemy's sword from cutting her head off. Sometimes fighting the enemy daily, exhausted her which made her sometimes came down with a high-fever for not wearing jacket during winter battles.

"Oi kagura. Pay attention to your enemies next time." Gintoki told before running to the bunch of amanatos. She blows up bunch of aliens after clearing her thoughts. She shoots her gun-umbrella to the enemies, not noticing some people's footsteps getting closer.

Infact, even gintoki and shinpachi didn't noticed them.

The amanatos starts to gather up, clinging onto the huge machine, that seem somewhat like a huge gun. The yorozuya gasp when the gun was aiming at their heads.

Closed their eyes, knowing it was too late for them to escape their fate.

Is this where i die? Thought kagura. No way. It can't be. who's gonna feed sadaharu. And i'm too young to die.

When the gun machine blows up into million pieces. The yorozuya trio shock was written all over their faces. They looked behind them just to see who saved their lives.

"Long time no see." Said the black-haired guy, who's a cigarette sticking up his mouth, who they assumed the v-shaped hair guy and the lover of mayonnaise, but his front hair were no longer v-shaped. It was now parted in the middle and became m-shaped (he looked exactly like in the movie: yorozuya yo eien nare.)

"Hope you didn't miss us." Said a certain sandy-blonde hair guy, who was now taller, (he looked like in the movie: yorozuya yo eien nare, but minus the long hair but hair messed up and a little bit longer, is wearing red shirt with black blazer and black pants.)

"How are you doing, yorozuya?" Said the smiling guy, who looked like a gorilla. That gorilla hasn't changed his looks that much, except his clothes (he wears now: still resembled shinsengumi's uniform but the blazer reached his knee.)

The yorozuya were now still puzzled.

Shinpachi looked so surprised and angry, ready to smash their for leaving them, three people to protect Edo, all alone.

Kagura was also shocked and angry but still glad they came to save them.

Gintoki on the other han-

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed so loud, that the enemies jumped.

"Calm down, danna." Okita spoke in a rather calm voice, still in his deadpan expression. Honestly, he doesn't give a damn, if gintoki wants to release his rage, but that may alarm the enemy.

"Yeah, yorozuya. Let's talk about this after we finished the enemy." The gorilla ordered a bunch of screaming men (former shinsengumi) to take down the enemy, and they managed to do so in 5 minutes. They had really grown stronger.

"Now we can talk."

They are now sitting in Otose's snack shop or so. Yorozuya and shinsengumi sitting at the opposite, with gorilla and gintoki in the middle of the two sides.

"So, you guys finally came back after four years solid, huh?" Gintoki spoke with a rather challenging tone. Shinpachi and kagura knew that gintoki was trying to control himself from thrash talking, as he always does.

"Well, we figured, it's time." smile tugging on the gorilla's lip.

"Would you cut out that smile? Cause it's really creepy, gorilla." Kafura sucking on her sukonbu.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" A vain popped on the gorilla's forehead.

Gintoki was now looking at sougo head to toe. Examining him. Until he spoke. "Souchiro-kun have become a good-looking boy despite he has an innocent looks years ago."

"Yes!" Gorilla pat sougo's back proudly. "I'm the one who raised him afterall." His gaze turned to megane and kagura. "Shinpachi has also finally got a man's look." Shinpachi straight proudly at the gorilla's words. What he didn't know is, megane would have been a splendid looking man, if he loose his funny-voice and loose his glasses. "But he still looks shuck-up." Hijikata said straight forward.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Shinpachi stood up harshly, pointing his finger at hijikata.

"And kagura..." Kondo stroking his chin with his index finger and thump. Looking at her. She really couldn't care less about her looks, unless people finally said she got a woman's look.

"Amazing! She turn out so beautifully! She can capture anyman's heart!" Kondo exclaimed happily.

"Please. Those beauty are just layers. Under those layers lies a beastly-monster." Sougo smirked at kagura, so eager to insult her more or get on her very bad side.

"Hmph." Said mayora with a smile on his lips.

"What was that?! Well, screw you, you damn brat! I'll kill you!" Kagura could feel her blood rushing through her veins.

"I rather you didn't. You know harsh words doesn't always mean harsh things. Isn't that so, Sougo?" Hijikata turned to sougo smirking his way. Almost like challenging sougo.

"I'll kill you tonight, hijibaka. And this time, let's try beheading you." Sougo in a calm tone, still in his deadpan expression.

"What was that?!" Hijikata crushed his cigarette with his teeth.

"Anyway," kondo said. "We have a new place to stay here in edo. It's well hidden, though. Feel free to drop by." And with kondo stood up to leave with hijikata and okita tailing him.


	2. Chapter 2: Help

**Just to be clear, when i said that some of this fanfic characters will look a bit like in the movie, I don't mean kagura.**

 **Well, yeah, she will have a long hair like in the movie with no hair ornaments, but her bangs are blunt bangs. And she dresses casually and a bit feminine.**

It been two days since they've seen shinsengumi after four years. And those guys haven't came to show their faces in the public.

Gintoki is chilling on the couch reading his latest edition Jump. Shinpachi's cleaning the house and making them dinner. Kagura's watching TV while patting behind sadaharu's ears.

"Gin-san, you know that we are running out of money and we need to pay the rent, right?" A worried face on the glasses's face.

"We'll manage."

"Gin-chan, we're seven months late to pay the rent, right? We'll get kicked out. We need help." Kagura also looked worried.

"Kagura-chan's right for once."

"Shut up, megane. I'm always right." Kagura said innocently.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"You guys are right." Gintoki put his Jump down and stood up, heading to the door. "Come one."

"Where are we going?"

"To the shinsengumi new secret place."

"Why?"

"Cause we helped them many times and they're unbelievably rich. We'll get money from them." Gintoki is eager to go the shinsengumi place.

Finally, they have reach the place. It's very nice. It like the japenese wood house that has lights here and there.

"How could they they call it a secret hideout, when it exposing much?" Shinpachi asks.

"Dunno. Don't care." Said the permed head.

The shinsengumi are celebrating, their another anniversary. Drinking beer are all over the place, even the muscular elizabeth is drinking like crazy.

Katsura is also partying. Since the shinsengumi are no longer a police force and katsura and his terrorists have helped the shinsengumi, so kondo thought he could make a truce between them.

All of them were wearing a old japenese clothes. Kondo is wearing a brown uwagi with black hakama. Hijikata refused to wear any old tradition japenese clothes. Okita is wearing red uwagi and pair of gray hakama with white scarf (like in the movie yorozuya yo eien nare).

"Hey guys!" Yamazaki shouts, gaining everyone's attention. "We got guests here." As he slides open the japenese door, revealing Gintoki picking his nose with the other two behind him.

"Ah, danna. Long time n-" yamazaki's word were cut off when a foot smash into his face by gintoki.

"Let's cut the crap. I know you guys are celebrating some shit here, but we gotta talk some business here."

"Three things: first of all, you don't go around bothering in someone's party, second of all, you're insulting our anniversary. And thirdly, we don't have any business to discuss with you." Hijikata scoffs.

"Well, that's even more unhelpful." Gintoki picks his nose deeper.

"Do i look like i wanna be helpful he-"

"Enough, toshi. These guys helped us." Kondo stands up.

"That's right." Gintoki nods.

"And we owe them."

"Right again."

"That's way we should let them join our party."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No, kondo-san. We only here to discuss business." Shinpachi said helplessly. Knowing that Gorilla is not only inviting them for no reason, but also to discuss business with them, which is about otae.

"No, we insist."

"Gorilla, didn't you hear the megane, we only here to discuss business. And not to party in your shitty party, uh huh." Kagura said.

"There you go again, insulting us, with that monstrous mouth of yours." Sougo deadpans, leaning against the table, his arms supported him.

"Nobody asks you, damned brat."

"Wait, wait. Is there any sake or alcohol here?" Gintoki asks.

"Of course."

"Ok, we'll join."

"Gin-san!"

"We'll talk business while we drink."

"Is that all you ever think about? Alcohol and stupid parfait?" Shinpachi yells gintoki.

"Now, don't go and insult my daily meal, megane, i warned you." Gintoki points a finger at him, as to warn him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Besides, i'll just drink a cup or two, so don't worry."

Of course it not gonna be just one cup or two. It'll be ten cup or twenty. Which cause him harder to focus on what he wanted to discuss.

"I...(hiccup)...wa...want!" Gintoki hangs his head down trying to fight the unfocus visions.

"You want... Honestly, danna, speak clearly." Sougo said.

"See, i told you it was a bad idea to drink." Shinpachi hits Gintoki's back, so he can burp easily.

"I...wanted...(hiccup)...to...to..."

"Ugh! He wanted you guys to pay our rent or pay us monthly!" Kagura shouts loudly.

"How so?" The mayora asks.

"Cause he said, we've been helping you guys with your crises. You should at least help us too in return."

Kondo glare at hijikata and okita, and they him in return. They start to whisper about to help or not. Hijikata and okita voted not to help, but kondo is an ex-commander of ex-shinsengumi his vote counts three.

"Alright, we'll help you." Kondo said.

"Oh good!" Kagura immediately stands up and ready to go. "Let's go shinpachi, gin-chan." As she was trying to leave.

"Uh wait kagura-chan!" Kondo shouts across the room. "Since you're here, eat first."

Kagura stops. She is very hungry right now. She turns around and sit back down.

"Give me your best meals!" Kagura commands.

"Uh, this is not your restaurant, china. You just eat what we serve. Then again, kondo-san, let's just serve them raw fish with raw egg."

Okita said.

"Shut up, you fuc-"

"Sougo, don't be too bashful." Kondo said.

And they eat. Shinpachi and kagura have been struggling to control Gintoki from puking all over them. Mostly shinpachi tries to control him, since kagura was too busy devouring her foods. Slowly, gintoki began to regain his conscious. Kondo keep asking shinpachi about how much beautiful has otae's become.

"Come on, shinpachi-kun. Has she become prettier? I bet she is!" Kondo asks and clinging to shinpachi.

"Ahhhhh! Get away from me, you creepy gorilla!" Shinpachi pushes him off. "Help me, kagura!"

"Sorry, shinpachi." Kagura is too busy devouring her foods. Eating salmon, sushi, noodles, chicken-

Klang.

Something fell off kagura's head, causing her to stop eating.

"Oops. That was uncall." That familiar sadistic voice.

Kagura turns around to look up at the smirking manslayer. Everyone gasps at the sight of sougo 'accidentally' drops a tray of foods on top of her.

"Oh. You. Are. So. Dead." Kagura emphasizing every words.

"No need for that-" okita couldn't finished his sentence, when his face meets a pale fist. Throwing him across the room, but he manages to caught his body from falling.

"Hehe. Still strong, huh?" He smirked wiping his right chin with his back hand.

"Of course, i'm still bloody strong. Why wouldn't i?! Anyway, don't try to change the subjact! You damned sadistic bastard, retard!" Kagura shouts so loudly.

"Oi, you're hurting this poli- i mean, manslayer's heart." He unsheathed his katana. "You wanna go, china girl?"

"Bring it on, sadistic bastard!"


	3. Chapter 3: Break

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Bing bang boom goes the palace.

"I'm gonna brain you, asshole!" Screamed the vermillion-haired yato as she sends a punch at him.

"You're slow, china." Said the sadistic guy, dodging her punches.

"OH MY GOD!" Yamazaki shrieked girly at the disastrous scene. "They're ruining the palace! What do we do?! What do we do?!"

"I don't know Z." Said Shimaru.

"Gin-san! Should we stop her?!" Shinpachi panicked.

"Why should we? It not our problem."

"Gin-san? You've sobered up?"

"Yeah. Anyway, let them be. They haven't fought for years now. They're probably missed each others buddily punch. So sit back and relax, pachi. Watch the place crumble apart." Picking his nose and placing his legs at the unbroken table.

"Watch your tone, yorozuya!"

Shouted the mayora, who was odering the men to stop the fighting kids -err, not anymore.

"You're gonna pay for breaking my wrist long time ago!" Hissed the yato.

"Hah?! You broke your own wrist and take out the pain on me!" Sougo threw the broken woods at her.

"Come on, guys!" Gorilla butted in the brawl. "If you guys wanna fight go outside! Don't ruin down my place!"

They ignored him and continued their battles.

"And you made me suffer through your sadistic torture back at my funeral!" Kagura tried to kick him in the face which he dodged again.

"Well, you reaped what sowed. I was merely trying to give you a lesson..." he smirked a psychotic smile. "You'll never forget."

"You enjoyed it so much, didn't you?"

"Oh yes. I enjoyed it so much, that i would like to do it again, heh."

"Enough! This is for all the things that you did to me in the past!" She braced her fist and readied herself for the most strongest and deadliest punch. "DIE!"

Boom.

Sougo was so surprised at her. This was the first time he feared at her, but then smirked. "Well, you missed."

"Shut up!" She spat. Sougo was thankful he managed to dodge her deadliest punch. Her fist was only millimeters away from his head.

Kagura readied her leg to kick him, but he backs up away.

"You know, you're slow, china. Perhaps the promise we made at the bridge to become stronger when we see each other again has been...forgotten, no?" He smirked.

"What shit are you talking? I've kept the promise. I have become stronger than you." Kagura huffed.

"No, you didn't. You're still weak. Yeah, you have a monstrous strength, but what good would it do if there's no stratedy in you." He told her. "And also I didn't see a woman in you until now, only beast."

Crack.

 _What is this? What do i feel like something broke? Did he just..._

Silence.

She mumbled something.

"What?" Okita questioned.

"I said, I HATE YOU! And I hope you die!" And she ran off the palace to god knows where.

Everyone was surprised by the scene. They've seen them insult each other many times, but never have they seen her ending the fight by running off.

Sougo was stunned for a moment until a hand placed at his shoulder.

"OK, maybe that was a little too harsh, sougo." Kondo looked at sougo with serious eyes.

"Why? We always insult each other."

"Well, she grown up now. Women are more sensitive when they're older."

"Oh Really? And she's a woman?"

"Soug-"

"What the hell was that for?!" Shouted shinpachi.

"Ok, we're off." Gintoki speed up to catch on kagura with shinpachi.

 _It had to be done_. _Relax_. _I've won the battle_. _She was stronger back then, because she wasn't this emotional_. _I did nothing wrong...or did i?_

 **Sorry for tha short chapter. I've run out of ideas.**


End file.
